Forum:2008-09-30. Pre-Chat? This Saturday? 10-4-08? (sorry, I made two posts!), by genaminna
genaminna, 9/30/2008 5:48 AM :(I got the date wrong in the other one, sorry! lol >_> ) What do you guys think of doing a pre-chat? (Craig's not gonna be there, but...) Not necessarily because I don't think people are gonna come to the final one (just the opposite~!), but I think it'd be nice to round up all of the questions together to make sure we get to ask what we fans *really* would like to ask. And if we have time, we can ask the other, random questions. What do you think?... Originally, I just wanted to make this really fair and just have people PM me to figure out the chat/question order, but at least this way, it could be a little more organized, and if things to happen to get a little crazy (I'm predicting it will be...), then we can at least shush all the extra commotion about the extra questions, and ask him later about it XD (And, as to not waste Craig's time by him being asked the same questions over and over!) Well? Yay or Nay? XDDD If yay, maybe we should do it around the same time the real chat is gonna be? 5:00 PM PST (aka: 8:00 PM EST???) Or Not??? Oh btw, as before, the chat will be located here XDD: http://genaminna.freehostia.com/chat/index.php You don't have to register, but you get more privileges if you do! (Plus, no one will be able to take your name! lol!) And thanks to Steve for the idea! ;D ---- genaminna, 9/30/2008 6:12 AM :But, maybe the other way is fairer, you know? Maybe this can be just for fun? Since I didn't announce it as the time I announced the chat's real date... ---- marcosbnpinto, 9/30/2008 1:37 PM :I guess that you are eager to excperiment it, and that´s nice to know^^ Though I wouldn´t be able to be there until october 11th( it sucks to not have my own equipment ), I certainly will be reading the transcript from the session of this next saturday - so I´ll know what was proposed to be asked then in the next chat, and will not ask the same questions, butr think o n something different instead. Once again, Thanks for implementing this! ---- genaminna, 9/30/2008 4:48 PM :Oh, it's okay! Well, looks like a 'nay' so far, folks XD Maybe it's better to leave it spontaneous? ---- seebearrun, 10/1/2008 7:07 PM :I thought a major reason for the pre-chat was just to make sure systems don't crash with all the people logged on, or there isn't too much lag, and to just work out all the technical bits so the actual chat runs smoothly. If you're 100% confident with your chatroom, then by all means don't have one, but it'd stink if there were some sort of tech problem that could've been worked out beforehand. ---- genaminna, 10/1/2008 10:55 PM :I'm pretty confident with the chat's handling the amount of traffic, and if I'm wrong, then all the blame can be placed on me. It just doesn't seem lots of people will be able to join on the 4th anyway-- not enough to actually test the chat to its 'limit..' Although, the reason I specifically picked this chat room was because of its ability to handle an unlimited amount of people, at the same time. We will see, I guess... ---- mxnhpfreak, 10/2/2008 1:06 AM :Well, I have some exams next week and they're the first I take at Uni, so I'd like to be very well prepared for them, but I think I may have a little time, so I'll try to be there this saturday... I'm just a little confused: the time is 8pm EST? So... do you have any tidea what would that be in UTC -6? 7pm? I'll try to be there, I think this test chat is a good idea =) ---- genaminna, 10/2/2008 4:04 AM :Yes... if -6 is Central, then yeah, it'd be at 7 PM I guess it can just be a casual chat. :) ---- mxnhpfreak, 10/2/2008 5:37 PM :Okidoki! I'll try to be there =) For a casual chat...